deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Balrog
Balrog is an antagonist from the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the 81st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Balrog VS TJ Combo, where he fought against TJ Combo from the Killer Instinct series. He was voiced by Chris Jai Alex. History In his childhood, Balrog lived in poverty, but he rose up and eventually became the heavyweight boxing champion. However, he was banned from the sport after he permanently injured opponents and even accidentally killed one. Due to his greed for money, he joined Shadaloo, and worked his way up the criminal organization and, after some time, became M. Bison's chief enforcer and personal bodyguard. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 6'4" | 193 cm * Weight: 298 lbs. | 135 kg * Born: September 4, 1968 * Nickname: "Crazy Buffalo" * Boxing Style: Slugger * Likes: Gambling, bourbon, winning * Dislikes: Fish, math, effort * Former Heavyweight Champion Techniques * Turn Punch * Dash Straight * Dash Upper * Buffalo Headbutt * KKB (Evasion technique) * Super Moves ** Gigaton Blow ** Dirty Bull ** Crazy Buffalo Feats * M. Bison's right-hand man * Flipped a car while possibly being influenced by Pandora * Killed an elephant with one punch * Survived a 1,272 foot fall * Staggered Zangief * Defeated Necalli, Bernardo, & Jumbo Flapjack DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "You won't even make it to round two wimp!" * "Annoying bastard! I'll break you like a rag doll!" * "Come on tiny! Just you and me!" * "You won't hear the full ten-count! Why don't you go to hell!?" * "Wait, what?" Gallery dajkyih-0a3b845f-377f-41a8-a7d3-e45904b3e82c.jpg|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! dirty bull.gif|Balrog's Dirty Bull DashStraight.gif|Dash Straight Trivia *Balrog is the 17th Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Zero, and with the next eight being Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the 11th Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White and Ken Masters, and with the next six being Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. * Balrog and his opponent are the first two fighting game characters appearing in a 3D episode. * Balrog and his opponent are the third and fourth black characters to appear, after Spawn and Zack the Black Ranger, and with the next four being Black Panther, Afro Samurai, Miles Morales and Static. ** He is the second black combatant to lose, after Zack the Black Ranger, and with the next one being Afro Samurai. * Balrog is the tenth Street Fighter character to appear, after Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White and Ken Masters. ** He is the third Street Fighter villain to appear, after Akuma and M. Bison. ** He is the second Street Fighter character to receive a voice actor, after Dan Hibiki. ** He is the first Street Fighter character to fight a Killer Instinct character. ** He is the seventh Street Fighter character to lose, after Chun-Li, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White and Ken Masters. ** He is the first Street Fighter character to be featured in a 3D battle, with the next one being Ryu. References * Balrog on Wikipedia * Balrog on Street Fighter Wiki Category:Villains Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Antagonists Category:African-American Category:Neutral Combatants